


There will be a next time

by MakeUsFree



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeUsFree/pseuds/MakeUsFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting each other at the courts, rivals Kagami and Aomine verse each other, with the stakes high at buying the other dinner... Which of course leads to other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There will be a next time

“Why are you on my court?”

The tenacity of the deep voice behind Kagami made him fumble, the supposed shot hitting the ring and basketball rolling away, forgotten. Turning around the disgruntled red head was met with Aomine, ball tucked under his arm and his face giving off a mocking aura.

“Wh-what the hell are you doing here?” Kagami stumbled, unsure of the dangers of the skilled blunette in front of him. 

“Well baaaaka it’s a Sunday evening and for your information I always play here at this time o you are either going to have to fall in defeat as I verse you or just bugger off.” Aomine’s strong voice carried authority and Kagami was not one to back down easily.

“You think you’re so good? Wait until you see my skills Aho. They don’t call me Seirin’s ace for nothing.”

“A one-on-one it is. But I hate to tell you and your inflated ego that I will not lose to someone like you.” A slight smirk spread across Aomine’s features as his imposing words thick with determination and pity were threatening Kagami’s resolve. 

“Hmph” was all Kagami as he received a pass from Aomine to begin their sweaty session of fighting tooth and nail for position of King, the better ace with the most aptitude for the sport.

“Fine. You win this round but I swear on my career that I never lose to the same person twice in a row. Next time you are going down.” Kagami declared, punctuating it by slamming his extensive pile of Maji burgers onto their table. He slid into the seat across from Aomine grumpily and had already unwrapped a burger to scoff it down in no time.  
Naturally, with Kagami being the loser of the match he had to have the dignity left to buy the victor dinner, a deed no doubt to become the ritual between the two rivals. And also to come naturally to the red head is to have the dinner at his favourite restaurant, where they absolutely loved his patronage an excellent stomach for packing away their products. He came often enough that the regular workers greeted him by name and even chucked in an extra burger if it wasn’t a busy time. 

Aomine was, of course, shocked. Not only by the casual way that his rival could order that many burgers with a straight face, but even have the audacity (and a black hole as a stomach) to eat it all. 

“Ah- just slow down Bakagami. Eating all that so fast is putting me off.” The blunette had about half the amount of burgers as Kagami but still managed to eat his in an orderly fashion. As expected after more than three hours of intense basketball the duo had worked up a sweat and appetite but it looked to Aomine as if Kagami hadn’t eaten in years.  
“Ish fione. I eatch shish alsh shi chime” The red head said, words muffled by the burger he was half way through eating.

“Yeesh. Here I was thinking that you weren’t actually a monkey.” Aomine retorted, giggling at his own joke.

Kagami pouted. “Well don’t you worry Aho this monkey will definitely beat you in a one-on-one next time. There is no way I’ll lose again to you.”

“Looks like someone has a big mouth…” The blunette said with a smiled, finding his rival’s frown to be…adorable. Yeah, definitely adorable. Even his stupid eyebrows were cute.  
“…and I can think of several other uses for it other than rambling lies” he continued, punctuating it with a wink and seductive glare. 

Blush immediately filled Kagami’s face to match his striking hair. Well that took an unexpected turn, he thought to himself, staring at anything but the idiot across from him. Unsure of what to reply with he resolved to stuffing another burger into his mouth quickly, this time actually not talking while he was eating. 

“You’re cute when you blush” Aomine said barely above a whisper while idly scratching his cheek which was slowly filling to have a matching blush. Kagami, shocked, swallowed his food whole and stared at the blunette to look for answers. He was confused at the sudden change in the usually aggressive player but he did have to admit to himself that Aomine was quite a looker, something that he had noticed before but couldn’t say due to their rivalry.

Wanting to get back at the other, Kagami put on the most seductive smile he could muster and sucked, hard, on the straw of his drink. Immediately followed by him saying, almost gleefully, “food and drinks are not the only thing I’m good at sucking.”

From there he waited for the response of the blunette and got what he was looking for. Aomine’s cheeks had deepened to from a light pink to darker than his rival’s red hair. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and averted his eyes away from the grinning Kagami. 

“What’s wrong Aho… don’t believe me?” Kagami taunted the blushing rival.

Unable to stand up to the challenge Aomine resorted to mumbling “c-can we just get out of here Bakagami? It’s too hot…”

The realisation hit Kagami hard and he grabbed his rival’s arm, dragging him out the door of Maji’s and down the street towards his apartment. 

“Oi- I said Hey! Where the hell do you think you are taking me?” the blunette fought but Kagami’s iron grip on his arm refused any leeway.

Arriving at the apartment block Kagami rushed to open his front door and soon Aomine found himself trapped between the hard wood and well… the hard wood. The red head’s lips were locked on his in a passionate embrace, full of hunger and desire, and his body was pressed flush against his, crotches stirring with heat. 

Aomine moaned into the kiss giving the red head the opportunity to quickly push his tongue in, instantly deepening it. Their tongues danced and battled with each other, with Kagami winning to dominate the kiss. Breaking apart they fought for air with harsh pants. 

Instead of going in for another kiss, the red head marked his territory with bites and suckles to the smooth, dark skin of Aomine’s neck. 

“A-ah’ the blunette groaned. “ Don- ahh-don’t do that…it will leave a mark people can se-“ He was cut off when Kagami simply shrugged and returned to deeply kissing. It was messy yet passionate but neither of the boys cared. All energy that was lost from playing too much basketball returned instantly due to lust.

Each other’s hands were wandering the other’s body when Aomine’s hands finally reached his destination, Kagami’s ass. He groped it, massaging both cheeks with muscular hands. Kagami gasped, breaking the kiss and the force of it rubbed their clothed erections together, earning a unison groan. 

“Bedroom” Aomine whispered sternly while catching his breath. The red head agreed and without words, flicked on the lights to his bedroom and push his rival onto the bed.   
“Oi move back Aomine” Kagami ordered when the blunette sat on the edge of the king sized bed. The sheets were ruffled as he moved far enough up the bed that his back was supported by pillows and the bed head, allowing the red head plenty of room.

Teasingly, Kagami provided a small strip show, slowly moving his hands down his torso to lift the shirt high above his head, ensuring that his stomach muscles rippled with the movement. 

“Mmmm a-AH” Kagami was startled out of his little performance only to be faced with one of the sexiest displays he’s ever seen. While he was removing clothing, the blue haired boy had unzipped himself and was currently running a hand tantalizingly slow along his shaft, the pleasure showing through a deep blush on his cheeks and mouth slack. His eyes were boring holes into Kagami’s as their eyes met and breathily, he said, “hey Kagami, didn’t you say that you were good with your mouth?”

The deep voice had rattled the red head, sending a violent shiver over his entire body. After a beckoning gesture from the one on the bed, he shed his clothes faster than he could eat a whole burger (which is pretty fast) and crawled over the bed, ass high in the air to play with Aomine’s mind. 

Reaching his destination, Kagami was quick to swat away the other’s hand and reach out, grabbing his throbbing erection to blow on the tip. Aomine moaned loudly and even the red head could see he was trying desperately to not buck up into his mouth.

Well look at how thoughtful he is, I never would have known, Kagami thought to himself and as a reward to the struggling man above him, he took the thick shaft all the way in with one hard suck following.

“Ka-kagami!” the blunette yelled, the abruptness of the wet, hot cavern surrounding his member surprised him, and he lifted his hand to his mouth to prevent any more embarrassing sounds.   
The rival smirked around the shaft in his mouth, seeing Aomine’s shame at the yelling of his own name. Well if he is going to hide those sounds all I’m going to do is make him scream so loud that he can’t, he thought and pulled back enough so that only the tip was left in his mouth. He swiped his tongue over the slit and proceeded to suckle the top. 

The increase of moans was spurring the red head on and soon he had established a hard rhythm of bobbing his head up and down a few times and the swapping to licking the base and digging his fingers into the slit. It was not long after that Aomine forcefully pushed away the red head from his enjoyment, mumbling how “I’m not gonna last much longer”.  
The blunette paused to breath, taking in the view of Kagami; red face, mouth hanging open with pre-cum and saliva dripping from his wet lips and hair beginning to stick to his forehead with sweat. “Hot damn I had no idea a baka like you could look so sexy.”

This was Kagami’s turn to blush shyly and look away, raising his arm to swipe away the mess around his open mouth.

“Sh-shuddup aho” he returned, a slight grin seeping onto his face at the compliment from his rival. 

“Here swap” the blunette noticed the hard front of Kagami’s underwear and desired to please the boy in front of him.

After a quick swapping of positions and a shedding of clothing on Aomine’s account, they were back to kissing deeply, tongues melding together in a rough and messy embrace.   
Aomine explored the expanse of the red head’s abs, large hands groping the tanned skin and then moved back up to lightly pinch a nipple. He continued to play with the nipple, rolling it in between his fingers and then moved on, giving the same treatment to the other nipple. 

“Ahhh…” Kagami keened.

“Heh… so you’re sensitive here… well what about here?” the darker boy grinned seductively and moved his hand away from the perky nipple only to harshly grasp Kagami’s still covered erection.

“Wai-HEY-a-ahh” the tanned male moaned and squirmed under the touch. A glint sparked in Aomine’s eyes and soon all leftover clothing was removed allowing complete contact between their sweat slicked bodies. 

The blue haired boy raised himself up once again to attach their lips together, his hands busy pumping the other male’s erection. Pre-cum beaded at the tip and a quick swipe of his thumb allowed him to use it to create a slicker friction between his hand the hard shaft he was holding. 

After a few more fast pumps and he let go of the erection, causing a groan from its owner. He then shifted his weight, allowing his hand to reach down a probe Kagami’s twitching hole. 

THWACK.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR BAKAGAMI!?” the blue haired yelled after a painful blow to his head was delivered. He looked up to find Kagami still holding the rolled up basketball magazine that was sitting on his bedside just moments before. 

“Aho. There is no way I’m going to bottom for you.”

“Wait…What? That’s what this is about, you baaakaaa! You lost today’s match so you definitely have to bottom.”

A sly grin appeared in the corner of the red head’s mouth and he put on the most seductive look he could give with the rosy cheeks and heavy panting. 

“Are you sure Aomine? Do you not want me to ram my thick cock up your ass while you sit on my lap? I want to ravage you until you come, screaming without words because you like my dick shoved so far into you that you can’t live without it.”

Aomine let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. His body was frozen with want but definitely not today. Right here was his time to outshine the other. 

“That’s not going to happen, Bakagami. Tonight I am going to shove your face into the sheets a dominate you, give it to you hard and fast and so deep. All your gonna do is moan and beg for more of my cock as it is buried to the hilt in you tight asshole, and I will fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to play basketball for a week.” He said breathily and finished it off by licking his rival’s ear.

In record time, Kagami had left off the bed to the cupboard where he resurfaced with a bottle of lube. He chucked it over to the other male, in an act of defeat and lay down on his stomach on top of the bed. 

“Tch” was Aomine’s only reply as he popped the cap and poured a generous amount over his long fingers. 

Using his other hand to spread the plump cheeks, he probed the puckered hole, circling the entrance to spread the lube. Kagami groaned at the coldness on his overheating skin.  
“All I’m gonna say is that I’m going to be quick… I’m not going to last much longer waiting to fuck you” and with that Aomine highlighted his point by thrusting in his finger deep inside the twitching hole.

“AH-h” the red head beneath him moaned loudly, twisting his hands into the already messy bed sheets. 

With an evil grin Aomine thrust his finger in and out hastily adding a second a scissoring them to stretch the opening. While not wanting to hurt his friend he also desperately desired fucking the tight hat before him. 

“E-enough Ao… ple- please jus-” Kagami struggled to find words amidst the pleasure but raised his ass and spread his knees further apart to get the message across.  
It was all Aomine needed. He swiftly removed his fingers and grabbed the lube to slather his aching erection in it. A large head was on Kagami’s hip, holding them up in the air while the other hand directed his dripping tip towards the entrance.

He waited for Kagami to turn his head around with a look of impatience, before thrusting harshly into the tight hole. The both groaned in unison at the penetration and then the blunette began a rhythm of some shallow thrusts while others deep and fast. Within no time was Kagami a mewling mess, breath hitching every time Aomine’s cock pushed in deeper. 

On a particularly deep thrust a spike of pleasure burst through Kagami, a spark that ran up his spine and even made his toes curl. “A-AHHH” he called out scrambling for breath, raising his hips up more to find that ecstasy once again.

Angling his thrusts Aomine pounded into the tight heat surrounding him, hitting the other’s prostate every time. The bed creaked from exertion and for once Kagami was so pleased with the soundproofing of his apartment for his shameful moaning was ringing in his ears. 

Knowing the end was coming soon the blue haired male leaned over, skin flush against the other’s and he attached his mouth to Kagami’s should. He reached around while pounding in an uneven pace, to wrap his hand around the neglected member underneath and furiously pump in a mismatched time with his thrusts.

“Wai- uhhh… I’m gonna… AOMIN-ahhhh” the body beneath shuddered and the grey sheets were splattered white. Aomine thrust even harder, bringing himself to completion, filling up the tight heat with a hot, sticky mixture.

He collapsed on top of the red head, only to pull out and roll onto the bed next to him. Both of them rested until their breathing was regular enough to speak. 

“So I’m assuming that you won’t be able to play a one-on-one with me again next weekend, right?” Aomine joked, receiving another smack and a laugh from the male beside him.

“No, I will play. But next time I will definitely beat you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first smut fic so please let me know if it's terrible. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
